


The Eggening

by FallLover



Series: Father Reed and the Demon Nathan [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900 is a demon, 900's name is Nathan, Alternate Universe - Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon/Human Relationships, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gavin is a former priest, Hurt/Comfort, Id Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, birthing scene, demon/priest AU, this is set sometime in Earth's past, this is weirdly soft in some ways idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Gavin's due date is coming up.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Father Reed and the Demon Nathan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107251
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	The Eggening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I was so honored by the love part 1 got that I decided to polish up this other bit. Y'all are amazing! <3 <3 <3
> 
> You don't really need to read part 1 to enjoy this. Just know that Nathan is a demon who laid his eggs in Gavin, who is a former priest, and Nathan stole Gavin away to wherever it is Nathan lives.
> 
> Please heed the tags (particularly if you go back to part 1).

Gavin grumbled to himself as he shuffled over to the large beanbag chair on the side of his and Nathan’s bedroom. For once, Gavin was allowed to wear some thin peasant’s clothing as he moved around the large room. Usually, Nathan made him stay nude. But it was a quieter day, where Gavin had even been able to wake up naturally.

Nathan was seated on a bench nearby, ostensibly reading, but paused to watch Gavin’s progress. Nathan smiled ever so slightly as Gavin put a hand on his back, and another on his distended stomach; and of course the demon made no move to help Gavin’s progress.

The room was bigger than anything Gavin had ever lived in, with an enormous bed, giant closet, various cabinets of Nathan’s collections and toys, a large bathroom, and even a table where they could sit and eat if they wanted, or play games to pass the time when Nathan wasn’t demanding sex in one form or another, or Gavin wasn’t completely passed out.

Gavin had no real perception of how long he’d been residing with Nathan here, as pet and brood host for the demon’s spawn. To his mind, it had been some months, but perhaps in the real world, he’d been gone only days, or years. All he knew was that the place wasn’t actually as terrible as he’d been taught it would be. Sure, he had no real idea where "here" - some other dimension from the Earth Gavin was familiar with - was, the sky was often a bizarre shade of too-bright blue or red, weird creatures with too many wings, claws, or eyes often flew outside the windows, Gavin was afraid to go outside without Nathan with him (better the literal devil you knew in this case, ms Nathan’s protective streak had kept Gavin safe thus far), and Nathan was far more sex-obsessed than Gavin could ever imagine… but he wasn’t roasting on a cross anywhere, yet, or getting his organs eaten by anything. Although his stomach was becoming the size of a house as Nathan’s eggs grew.

Gavin eventually arrived at the chair, and slowly lowered himself into it, basically sinking inside the cushioning. Gavin had no idea what the chair was composed of, but Nathan had explained that it was some material humans hadn’t yet discovered, but Nathan had bought at a demon market recently, acquired by means neither of them should question.

Gavin had been grateful for the comfort, and shut his eyes as he settled back, not even bothering to pick up the book he’d been working through recently.

Nathan set his own book down and walked around to stand by Gavin’s head.

The human ignored him.

Nathan grinned, licking one of his fangs as he unbuttoned his pants and carefully maneuvered his cock to Gavin’s lips. “Open up, darling.”

Gavin looked up, blinked, rolled his eyes, and said, “Not in the mood.”

“I don’t remember _asking_.”

Gavin grimaced, but shut his eyes and obliged. Nathan was just as likely to start smacking his cock into Gavin’s nose or eyes, getting his cum everywhere, so it was just better to oblige him.

Nathan’s smile widened and he slowly fed his cock into Gavin’s mouth, just resting peacefully on the man’s tongue as Gavin tried to adjust. Gavin squirming, even when Nathan hadn’t done anything, was always a lovely sight to the demon’s eyes.

“Your mouth is so warm, darling…” Nathan made a gentle first thrust, pushing slightly deeper and making Gavin make a soft noise of discomfort.

Gavin’s arms twitched, but he didn’t do anything else. He couldn’t, against Nathan.

“You need to learn to relax for me, darling,” Nathan said, smiling as he started thrusting back and forth. “You’ve been getting so good at this.” He leaned closer when he didn’t make much progress, and said, “ _Relax_ , Gavin,” forcing magic into the order.

Gavin sagged back, and his throat opened up, letting Nathan in deeper.

The demon sighed and leaned his own head back. “Still so wonderfully tight for me, darling.” Nathan luxuriated in the feeling, feeling Gavin shake a little. Nathan finally pulled out to let Gavin gasp for air, before pushing back in, and starting an unforgiving pace.

When he finally came, so deep that Gavin couldn’t even taste it, Gavin was nearly passed out from lack of air, and his eyes were tear stained. Nathan pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants, keeping his eyes on Gavin as the human sagged even more in the chair, his eyes struggling to open. Nathan lightly brushed his fingers through Gavin’s hair, and smiled fondly down at his human. “So good for me…”

“…hate… you…” Gavin’s voice was scratchy. A not unusual reaction from the human to the demon. Gavin had grown used to Nathan wanting sex all the time, and the kinkier the better, but never in a way Gavin would expect. This was practically tame for him. Gavin was just more tired lately. And he may have resigned himself to his lot in… wherever he was, but he didn’t exactly _love_ the demon. He barely even tolerated being around the demon at the best of times. But he couldn’t escape Nathan’s home and there weren’t that many places to hide. So he made the most of the times Nathan wasn’t bothering him and tried to make peace with Nathan’s demands. Much as it always grated and often left him crying or conked out from overstimulation.

Nathan chuckled and walked around to Gavin’s front, kneeling by the human’s knees and pushing his thighs apart. “Really, darling?” Nathan carefully untied Gavin’s pants and pulled them down, revealing his half-hard cock. “Someone seems to disagree.”

“…uck… you…”

Nathan pulled Gavin’s legs forward a bit, then leaned forward and took Gavin’s cock into his mouth, making Gavin make a strained mewling sound. Nathan smiled and took Gavin down to the root, which required a bit of maneuvering with thankfully demonic anatomy that made the neck movement not that frustrating. But he finally rested his nose against Gavin’s full belly, carefully worked his tongue over Gavin’s cock, making Gavin shake more. It took barely any time at all to work Gavin into a shaking, crying froth, and Gavin moaned as he came.

Nathan didn’t leave, continuing to lick and suck and hum around Gavin’s cock.

“Please… please… Nathan…”

Nathan finally pulled off, smiling good-naturedly up at the human. He carefully tucked Gavin back into his pants and reached up to wipe off the fresh tears from Gavin’s eyes, popping his fingers into his own mouth afterward.

Gavin shut his eyes.

Nathan stood up and waved a hand to open a window, letting in some cool air from outside. The skies were a comforting soft red this morning. Outside the window, demonic bats and other creatures occasionally crossed the sky, and sometimes distant screams could be heard, if you listened hard enough. But for once, a bit of pleasant music wrapped through the room.

Gavin was already dozing.

Nathan lay a hand lightly over the human’s large stomach, not even fully hidden by the billowy shirts Nathan had chosen for him. Gavin didn’t even stir at the touch.

Nathan licked his lips and grinned. “Soon, then.”

* * *

Gavin was wrapped around one of the giant pillows Nathan had acquired for him at one point, which was basically a giant worm that he could rearrange at will, lying on their enormous bed, while Nathan lay nearby, reading a new book.

It was when Nathan was turning a page that Gavin started grumbling softly, and stirred awake, breathing heavily. “N…Nathan…”

Nathan set down his book and looked over at the human, who was still clutching the pillow to his head. “What is it?”

“Hurts…” Gavin swallowed, then shut his eyes. “Stomach…”

Nathan leaned over and put his hand on Gavin’s bare stomach. The human only wore thin pants and no shirt to bed. Most of the time Gavin wasn’t allowed clothes at all when they slept, but Nathan had too much fun divesting him of or destroying his pants to forgo them all the time. “Yes, I think you’re getting close.”

“…Am I going to die?” Gavin actually sounded a little scared.

Nathan snorted. “No, darling.”

“Oh, yeah, yuck it up, you’re not birthing your fucking demon spawn…”

“The mouth on you. You’ve been talking to Connor and Hank too much.” Nathan got up and off the bed, then picked Gavin up and carried him into the bathroom. The lights flickered on as they entered. Nathan set Gavin down in their large tub and started filling it with water.

Gavin groaned and leaned to the side. “Hurry the fuck up, Nathan.”

“Careful, Gavin, I might just forget to give you those painkillers I promised.” Nathan walked over to one of the cabinets in the room and pulled out a bottle of the stuff he’d gathered just for now, and mixed it into a cup of water. He hadn’t had a clutch of his own birthed yet, so this was a lovely opportunity. The last two attempts had been utter failures, and hadn’t even gotten this far.

As Nathan walked back, the water was covering Gavin’s ankles. The tub was large, so that Nathan could easily sit inside with Gavin.

Gavin had somehow yanked his pants off and tossed them to the side of the tub, but was otherwise huddled against a wall, groaning.

Nathan held the drink out to him. “Something to help.”

Gavin eyed the cup with suspicion. “This isn’t just gonna give me a hard-on like the last ones is it?”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “No, Gavin. It’s for pain relief.”

“Oh, for-fucking-give me for being suspicious. Like I could fucking trust _you_.”

“Do you have a choice?”

Gavin snorted and snatched the cup and swallowed the liquid down.

Nathan took the cup back and made it disappear, then stepped into the tub. He carefully reached over to rearrange Gavin a bit. The tub was specially designed to make birthing easier, with a support for Gavin to sit against, and hand holds on the sides.

Nathan summoned some more oil and carefully reached between Gavin’s legs to pour it down.

“Fuck…” Gavin murmured at the sensation.

“We’ll be at this a while, darling. Best get used to it.” Nathan reached down and started gently thrusting in two fingers – Gavin had better tolerance than he used to after spending time with Nathan – quickly moving to three, then four.

Gavin didn’t make many noises, though he did shudder a bit, and shut his eyes.

Nathan finally felt satisfied with how deep four fingers were going, pulled his hand back, and coated it with oil, formed a duck shape with his fingers, then pushed his hand back in.

“Nnnn…” Gavin swallowed, holding the handrails tightly as Nathan pushed.

Nathan poured more oil over his hand, and gently wiggled, his thumb pressing against Gavin’s rim.

Gavin was breathing harder, and finally just shoved down, letting Nathan’s hand pass the ring of muscle. He breathed even harder once Nathan’s wrist was all that was visible by Gavin’s ass.

“Ahh… wonderful, darling.” Nathan smiled at the human, and flexed his fingers a bit. “How’s that feel?”

“Fucking-fucking fuck… I…” He swallowed. They’d only done this twice before, and every time it felt too much, too intense. A part of Gavin definitely liked it, but it was hard to remember that before and after the fact.

Nathan let his hand rest inside Gavin a bit, just watching the way Gavin twitched around his wrist, before slowly pumping in and out, making Gavin’s legs stiffen and jerk.

“Ooh, I think I feel them in there…” Nathan commented.

“What the…?”

Nathan chuckled. “Just kidding. Or am I…?”

“You fucking…”

Nathan increased his pace, making Gavin groan. It was too _much_ … Good, too, but too much… and his stomach _ached_ … it was way too full… The water was up to his hips now, and still Nathan let it keep rising until it was just under Gavin’s armpits. Then Nathan paused his thrusting and flicked a finger to make the water stop.

And then went right back to fist-fucking Gavin’s ass.

“Nathan…” Gavin finally begged. He felt like the demon was making a crater inside his body.

“Ready, darling?” Nathan practically _purred_ , carefully pulling his arm out. “You gape so beautifully for me…”

“Fucking creep…” Gavin groaned and felt… _something_ move down his insides. “If one of these smashes you in the crotch, you deserve it.” He tried not to think of how weird the water felt on his hole.

Nathan chuckled. "My firey little pet."

Whatever Gavin might have replied was buried under the pain of forcing the eggs out. He’d hoped they’d just… slide out, but of course, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Nathan had explained before about this. It was why Gavin had agreed to the previous rounds of fist fucking, to practice.

Not that Gavin not agreeing would have stopped the demon anyway. He assumed Nathan only told him it was necessary to see the horrified expression on his face.

Of course the first egg got stuck in his hole, which was a bizarre sensation. He pushed and pushed, and the fucker refused to budge.

“Harder, darling,” Nathan ordered.

“I’m fucking doing my best!” Gavin yelled at him. “You try shoving one of these fuckers out of your ass sometime!” Gavin shut his eyes and grunted with the exertion. Finally, after an age, the thing popped out, disappearing somewhere in the water. Gavin hoped it dissolved. He didn’t have much time to linger on it before the second fell into place. Gavin breathed in deep, and started working on that one.

It fell into a pattern, and Gavin could tell he was slowly losing his strength. The good thing was, they came out easier as the more of them passed. The bad news was that there were so many and they’d grown so big, that the time between their travelling down to Gavin’s hole was longer and longer, and Gavin felt like the agony of it all would never end.

He distantly felt Nathan massaging his rim again.

“You’re so loose, now, Gavin… Maybe you’ll never close again.” Nathan chuckled.

Gavin shut his eyes.

“Don’t even have the strength to protest, darling? Then again, this _has_ taken a while. …And I’m getting bored.”

Gavin tensed ever so slightly, but still didn’t have the strength to even open his eyes. Whatever Nathan was planning, opening his eyes wouldn’t make a difference.

Gavin grunted when he felt Nathan press his hand back inside.

“Perhaps some encouragement, hmm? See how high up they are…” Nathan pushed deeper than the last time… and deeper…

Gavin gasped and opened his eyes, staring as Nathan’s elbow disappeared and Gavin felt far too full, which he didn’t think was possible once his stomach was the size of a small boulder.

Nathan finally stopped, unable to go father, and started pumping his arm back and forth for a bit, with Gavin shaking around him.

 _“Nathan…”_ Gavin groaned.

“Feels good, hmm?” Nathan increased his pace.

"N-n-no…” Gavin winced at how hard his dick was. Every time Nathan _twitched_ it seemed to hit something that lit up Gavin’s insides like sparks and made him want to writhe around.

Nathan laughed and reached for Gavin’s cock with his free hand, giving it a light, squeeze, which was all Gavin needed.

Gavin shook through his release, and groaned when Nathan released his cock and kept thrusting with his fist. When Gavin finally felt movement in his stomach that definitely _wasn’t_ Nathan’s hand, Nathan pulled back out, too quick to be painless. Another three eggs basically _fell_ out of Gavin in quick succession.

Gavin gasped and groaned again, leaning over himself.

“Exquisite,” Nathan purred.

Gavin felt another egg slowly travel down, and dully stared at the water as it eventually made its way out. If he didn’t think about it, he could _almost_ ignore how it felt like his ass was an overstretched mess.

“Feeling dour, darling?” Nathan reached up and grabbed his chin, making Gavin grunt. “Now, now, I think there’s still a few eggs left. But… they’re high up.” Nathan gently palpated Gavin’s chest, making him grunt again.

Nathan chuckled. “Well then. Perhaps we need to shake them loose, mm?”

Gavin frowned. “…What?”

Nathan carefully moved Gavin around a bit, and carefully maneuvered his cock near Gavin’s hole.

“Don’t you fucking—!”

When Nathan thrust in, Gavin gasped, and shuddered hard.

“You’re so _loose_ …” Nathan was all the way in after barely any time at all, and settled comfortably. “I don’t know that I’ll be able to get off from this.”

“F-f-uck you…”

“Always the same beautiful poetry from your lips, darling.”

Nathan pulled back, then thrust in, even _harder_.

Gavin grunted and shut his eyes again. Tears leaked out.

Nathan smiled and leaned in. “You know, I heard that you humans believe your god made you for a purpose.”

Gavin was trying to control his breathing. Nathan always liked being overwhelming.

“Do you believe that, Gavin?”

Gavin swallowed. “I don’t… I don’t know…”

Nathan licked a stripe up from Gavin’s chin to his right eyebrow, making the human wince in disgust. Then Nathan continued, “Do you think your god made you for me?”

Gavin turned his face away, and Nathan laughed.

The demon started thrusting again, hard, making Gavin bounce, groan, and sometimes cry out in pain. Water splashed with every thrust, and Nathan’s calves jostled the floating eggs.

Gavin felt it when one of the remaining eggs started to fall. He couldn’t believe Nathan had been right. Of course, Nathan didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t care, pressing hard and deep into Gavin and yanking him back and forth.

Nathan gave another hard thrust, then paused. He studied Gavin, watching the human strain. He was still breathing hard and sweaty, and the strain of it all was tiring him out. His grip on the bath handles was so hard that his knuckles were white.

“Tell me you’re mine, Gavin.”

“Fuck off.”

Nathan smiled. Barely any consideration there. “What if I just stayed here, fucking you until the eggs hatch in your belly, and our children eat their way out you?”

Gavin only glared at him. “Then either they go after your dick or kill me, so it’s a win-win situation for me.”

Nathan blinked, then burst out laughing. “Gavin Reed, you beautiful, beautiful man. I think...” He tilted his head, and his eyes widened. “I think I love you.”

Gavin scoffed. “Yeah. Sure. Whatever.”

“Has anyone ever told you that?”

“None of your fucking business.”

Nathan leaned forward so he could whisper in Gavin’s ear. “I could fuck you until you believe me.”

“You’ll do it anyway. Not like that demonstrates love, anyway.”

Nathan smiled and carefully pulled out, without agitating Gavin too much. “You were wasted in the clergy.”

Gavin flinched.

Nathan started palpating Gavin’s stomach again, making the man shake even harder. “I should have found you before you left that monastery your father dumped you in. There’s so much less of you to break, now.”

Gavin grunted as the next egg fell the rest of the way and popped out. Nathan was right, he barely had to squeeze anymore. The other two quickly followed, and Gavin finally felt empty for the first time in ages. He sagged back on the tub, uncaring that the hard ceramic bit into his back. The water was at least soothing, and he didn't want to imagine what his ass looked like now.

“Cecil got to break a true devotee of your god. I’m told it was lovely.” Nathan looked around thoughtfully at the eggs surrounding him, then stood and picked Gavin up out of the water. “I like to imagine you as you once were, when you _believed_. You must have been _adorable_.”

Gavin was too tired to resist as Nathan stepped out of the tub and walked over to the bizarrely huge shower area. He’d never seen one before Nathan brought him here, and used to be weirded out and fascinating by it. Now he just lay on the ground as Nathan carefully cleaned him off, not even reacting when Nathan cleaned around his ass and cock. Gavin expected the demon to fuck him somehow, but the fucker, for some reason, just stuck to cleaning.

“Why bother with all this?” Gavin finally asked, trying to close his legs a bit without wincing.

Nathan smiled, lightly scrubbing his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “It’s fun. And really, does there need to be any better reason?”

“Don’t want someone better to break?”

Nathan chuckled. “You already break so beautifully for me.”

“But earlier you said…”

Nathan tilted his head. “Are you mourning the time we’ve lost out on since I didn’t find you earlier? So am I.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to Gavin’s forehead, then murmured, “But I still got to find you when I did, and it was lovely. And you’re all mine _now_ , which is all that really matters.”

Gavin snorted. “So, what happens now with your fucking eggs?”

“ _Our_ eggs will go to a hatchery, where they’ll hatch in the next day or two. So once they go, they’re someone else’s problem.” He glanced back at the tub. “I’ll of course keep track of them as they’re born, but mostly we’ll be out of contact for a few decades.”

“…You don’t raise your own kids?”

Nathan snorted. “Of course not. Demon children are worse than human ones. I was just tired of Connor showing off his four clutches.” Nathan’s competition with his brother was a sore spot he’d spoken of from time to time, insisting he wasn’t jealous of Connor’s various accomplishments.

Gavin rolled his eyes.

Nathan pulled back and studied Gavin’s frown. “Why? Interested in being a parent now?”

“Pfft. No. The farther away I can get from those fucking things, the better.” Gavin glanced in the direction of the tub, then away.

“So you’re just being judgmental of my heretical demon callousness?” Nathan chuckled. “You do remember the part of your life where your father abandoned you? Or all those orphans you’ve come across over the years? Humans are so much better about taking care of their children?”

Gavin grimaced. “My father didn’t… It’s normal to get apprenticed out or…”

“He wanted his new rich wife to feel more comfortable, which meant removing his baseborn son from the equation.”

“…Fuck off.” Gavin replied, quietly, and turned his face away.

Nathan grabbed his chin and turned Gavin’s head to meet Nathan’s gaze.

For a moment they glared back at each other.

Gavin’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

“Whatever issues you may have with your family, you’re _mine_. Forever.” Nathan leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of the human’s lips, whispered, “All mine,” and then pressed his lips to Gavin’s.

Gavin shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss.


End file.
